Walking Under The Rain
by TorrentScythe
Summary: So I'm sick from school and on all days, it was on Cye's B-day! What was I to do to relieve my boredom than to write a fic about Cye's b-day? This isn't a serious fic, like I usually write! Please R&R!


Walking Under The Rain  
~*TorrentScythe*~  
  
Author's note: HAPPY B-DAY, CYE!!!!!! Well, if you think this is gonna be one of those serious fics that I write, wow, you got another thing coming!  
  
****  
  
Early in the morning of March 14, 1981, Cye woke up from a three hour sleep. He couldn't sleep! He was turning eight years old today! He was very excited, like any other eight year old would be. Who would blame him? And to top it all off, it was SATURDAY!!!!!!! Now, who wouldn't be excited to celebrate their eighth birthday on a Saturday, with no school? Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
Cye jumped out of his bed. It was his special day. He had lots of plans for that day. Invite friends over, preferably his four best friends in the whole entire, Rowen, Ryo, Sage, and Kento. Kento especially. The five of them were going to do fun stuff! To sum it all up in one word: PARTY!!!  
  
The little boy ran out of his room, as if he had his daily little sugar high. He ran straight to his sister's room. He stood by the bedside of the eighteen year old girl. Cye took in a deep breath, produced a megaphone from nowhere, and yelled right into her ear.  
  
"GOOD MORNING, SAYOKO!" He screamed. Being scared the living bejeezus out of her, Sayoko leaped up high in the air, hit her head on the ceiling, and landed on her bed face first. She glared at the big smiling boy. Sure, he maybe smiling, but he didn't know that his life was gonna end so shortly for disturbing her slumber. Sayoko turned to her alarm clock, which was flashing 6:06 am. What sort of maniac of a brother does she have anyway? Sayoko turned her glare back to her annoying little brother.  
  
"Cye Mouri, do you have any idea what time it is? Be a good little boy and let me SLEEP!" She yelled.  
  
Cye laughed. "I know what time it is, but today is a very happy day for me! Guess what today is! C'mon, guess!" Cye said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh...," Sayoko sat up and looked at her calendar. "March 14-," She stopped as she realized why Cye woke her up. It was a basic ritual since Cye could talk. "Oh God...it's your birthday, isn't it?" She asked dreadfully  
  
Cye nodded. "Bingo!"  
  
"Well then, happy birthday. Now let me sleep,"  
  
"Sayoko! C'mon! Wake up!" Cye exclaimed. Sayoko rolled her eyes sleepily and stood up. She stretched her arms and yawned.  
  
"Okay, I'm awake. Now go call your little friends while I get dressed, okay?" Sayoko suggested.  
  
"But they're probably asleep. I know Rowen is for sure," Cye said.  
  
"Well, call them anyway,"  
  
Cye thought for a bit. He knew Kento was up at this time. Kento was always up early when there a special occasions for either himself or his friends. Cye nodded.  
  
"Okay! I'll call Kento!" He decided. Sayoko opened her drawer, searching for a shirt.  
  
"Okay, go ahead and call. Or just go over to his house. I know he lives next door," She said.  
  
"Okay!" Cye cheered as he left Sayoko's room, closing the door behind him. Sayoko made sure that he was gone. She tip toed to the door, opened it slightly, and looked around. She closed it softly. With a victorious smile, she crawled back into her bed.  
  
*Hehehehehe...sucker...," She thought happily as she went back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Cye ran out of his house with happiness. He can't wait to see Kento today! He ran to the restaurant/house that was next to his home. He always loved Kento's home. Great Chinese food, along with a great house. What more could you ask for?  
  
Cye ran to the back of the restaurant. He reached up to press the doorbell once and took a step back. He waited patiently for the door to open, even though he was anxious to start ringing the doorbell continuously. He started tapping his foot to control him from pressing the doorbell again. Even though it's his birthday, he needs to be polite everyday...okay, so waking up Sayoko wasn't quite polite...but he didn't think it was that much great of a deal.  
  
Finally, after about a couple seconds or so, the door opened, revealing Kento's mother.  
  
"Well well. If it isn't Cye," She greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Huang," Cye greeted politely. "I know it's really early in the morning, but is Kento awake?"  
  
"Well, you're just in luck! Kento is in the kitchen eating some breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't, ma'am," Cye replied.  
  
"Those your mother know your here?" Mrs. Huang asked.  
  
"Not really. Sayoko sorta told me to come here," Cye said honestly.  
  
"Tell you what. I know it's your birthday. Why don't you come in and have some breakfast with Kento. I'll give your mother a call,"  
  
"Thank you very much,"  
  
Cye made his way into the kitchen. He has been in Kento's place so much, he basically knew where everything is. He would sometimes help around with Kento when the restaurant got really busy. He practically knew all the cooks! Him and Kento had been friends for so long, that even their mothers are best friends!  
  
As he ran into the kitchen, he saw Kento, as usual, pigging out. Kento turned his head as he heard a noise behind him. He checked to see that it was only Cye!  
  
"Cye!" He greeted. Cye walked up to him and gave him a high five. "Happy birthday,"  
  
"Thank you," Cye said as he sat down across from Kento.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be eight years old?" Kento asked.  
  
"I don't know, really," Cye said as he took a roll and started eating it. "But it so far feels great. I feel older. A bunch older,"  
  
"Wow...I can't wait until I'm eight," Kento said. He laughed. "I'm jealous,"  
  
Cye laughed as well. It's always good to spend some quality time with a person that care about. And speaking of which...  
  
"We need to get Rowen, Sage, and Ryo," Cye suggested, "Then we can all have fun at my house,"  
  
"Great idea!" Kento exclaimed, "Who should we get first?"  
  
"Hm...let's see...," Cye took another bit of his roll. He waited until he was finished swallowing to talk again. "Rowen is most likely still asleep...I'm not so sure about Ryo...We can get Sage! He's probably practicing that fighting thing at this time,"  
  
"It's called martial arts," Kento said, feeling smart for once. He gobbled down his last pancake. "Okay, fine with me," He and Cye both stood up. "Let's go get Sage,"  
  
"Okay," Cye was about to walk out, when Kento told him to stop.  
  
"I almost forgot! Wait right there, okay?" Kento ran out of the kitchen, leaving Cye there confused. A minute later, he came back with something behind his back. He walked up to Cye and held a small gift in front of him. "There!" He cheered happily.  
  
"Wow...," Cye held the gift in his hands, staring at the light blue wrapping. His favorite color.  
  
"Go ahead. Open it," Kento said.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Yeah. Open it," Kento said.  
  
Cye smiled and nodded. Carefully he undid the wrappings, revealing a key chain with a drawing of a killer whale on it. Kento knew how much Cye loved sea creatures.  
  
"Wow! A killer whale key chain! This is so cool!" He stared at the picture, admiring the beautiful sea creature.  
  
"Yeah. I know it's not much...-," Kento stopped instantly when Cye gave him a big hug.  
  
"It's okay Kento. It's the thought that counts," Cye philosophized, "And besides. It's a killer whale! I love killer whales!" Cye took a step back. "Did you know that killer whales aren't even dangerous at all?"  
  
"Yes, Cye. You told me that a bazillion times," Kento said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, let's go get Sage,"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
****  
  
After telling his mother where he and Cye will be, Kento and Cye started for Sage's dojo. They walked down a couple blocks to the dojo. They went in through the gate and instead of ringing the doorbell to the house, they ran to the backyard to where the dojo is. Cye and Kento peered in to see a little seven year old boy holding a bokken. He was swinging it up and down and everywhere, trying to gain some power...or at least know how to hold the damn thing without loosing control.  
  
"Sage!" Cye and Kento yelled happily. The boy dropped his bokken in surprise and turned around. He smiled.  
  
"Hi guys!" He greeted. He turned to Cye. "Happy birthday, Cye!"  
  
"Thanks a lot! You remembered!" Cye said.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Sage said under his breath. Cye has been announcing exactly how many days until his birthday was since the beginning of March.  
  
"We're getting everybody in my house," Cye said, "Do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" Sage said happily.  
  
"Okay, now let's get Ryo," Kento said.  
  
****  
  
Cye, Kento, and Sage walked over to Ryo's house, where Ryo lived happily with his aunt. Sage rang the doorbell and not a second later, the door opened.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Sanada!" Cye, Kento, and Sage chimed in.  
  
"Good morning, boys," Miss Sanada greeted gently.  
  
"Is Ryo here?" Kento asked.  
  
"Are you guys going anywhere?" She asked.  
  
"My house. It's my birthday today," Cye said proudly.  
  
"Well, happy birthday. You guys can come in. I'll go get Ryo," The three little boys followed Miss Sanada inside and waited in the living room as Miss Sanada went upstairs to fetch Ryo. As the three waited, Cye looked down at his feet to see a small white tiger cuddling on his leg. The tiger was practically a little kitten with black stripes. Cye smiled as he lifted the cute little animal.  
  
"White Blaze! How are you!" He greeted, "Aren't you the cutest tiger in the world! Yes you are! Yes you are!"  
  
"Is that White Blaze?" Sage asked as he started petting the little tiger. Kento also joined in at the petting session.  
  
"Aww...it's such a cute little tiger...," He said.  
  
"White Blaze! Time to eat your breakfast!" White Blaze's ears perked up at the voice of his master. He quickly jumped out of Cye's arms and trotted to a small boy with a bowl of tiger mix. The boy placed the bowl down and White Blaze started eating. The boy turned to the others. "Hi," he greeted.  
  
"Hi Ryo," the others greeted.  
  
"So, going to your house, right?" Ryo asked Cye.  
  
"Right-O!" Cye said cheerfully.  
  
"After we get Rowen...," Kento said.  
  
"Oh...so I guess we won't make it for another hour or so," Ryo said.  
  
"You got it," Sage answered.  
  
"So, I guess we should start now," Cye suggested.  
  
****  
  
They walked down a couple more blocks to Rowen's apartment. They went up the elevator to the tenth floor. Of course, reaching the buttons weren't so easy for the little short boys. Kento let Cye climb on his shoulders and after a couple times falling on Sage and Ryo, Cye finally reached the button and the elevator started its journey up the apartment. When they got there, they walked down the hallway to apartment 10C. They knocked on the door and Rowen's father answered it.  
  
"Mr. Hashiba. We all know that Rowen is still asleep...so...could we wake him up?" Sage asked.  
  
"Sure. Be my guest," Mr. Hashiba said as he opened the door wider. The four little energetic kids ran straight into Rowen's room to see him, no surprise, sleeping.  
  
"Well...what should we do?" Kento asked.  
  
"We could start hitting his head with the many books that he has," Ryo suggested.  
  
"No...that would hurt a lot," Cye said.  
  
"Wait a second...," Sage ran into Rowen's closet and dug around. "No, this isn't it. Not this. Not this. Not this...," He was saying, throwing clothes, books, miscellaneous stuff over his shoulder. "Aha!" He exclaimed. He walked out of the closet with a set of cymbals in his hands. "If this doesn't wake him up, I don't know what can,"  
  
"Good. Put it by his ears and clap as loud as you can," Ryo said. Sage snickered as he slammed the cymbals together, just a couple centimeters away from Rowen's ear. Continuously, he slammed them together as the other boys clapped their ears shut. After twenty times, Sage lowered the cymbals and took a look at Rowen. Rowen just stirred a bit, but turned to his side, still sleeping peacefully.  
  
"What are those boys doing?" They heard Rowen's mom ask.  
  
"Don't worry. They're just trying to wake up Rowen," Rowen's dad replied.  
  
"Oh...good luck to them," Mrs. Hashiba told her husband.  
  
Sage threw the cymbals back into Rowen's closet.  
  
"Can't be done," He said.  
  
"I got an idea," Ryo said as he took a look at a huge book that was on Rowen's desk. He picked it up and looked at the cover, trying to pronounce the words. "Learning...cal...cal..ca...las...calcalas...,"  
  
"It's calculus, you moron," Rowen said as he opened his eyes. Ryo laughed as he opened the book.  
  
"Boy...this looks hard...," He said.  
  
"And I still don't know my multiplication," Kento said as he looked over Ryo's shoulder.  
  
"How were you able to wake up when Ryo was talking?" Sage asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I was awake the whole time. By the way, nice cymbal playing. Really," Rowen laughed.  
  
"Then how come you woke up so early?" Sage asked. Rowen stopped laughing and looked down at his bed sheets.  
  
"The boogie man kept me up all night," He said sadly, "It was under my bed and it kept on making these creepy noises...,"  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't the people that live below you?" Cye asked. Rowen blinked as he was thinking.  
  
"I think you might be right...," Rowen said, "So what's the plan for today?"  
  
"Everyone! To my house!" Cye cheered.  
  
"Oh yeah! Is it your birthday today?" He asked.  
  
"You betcha!" Cye exclaimed.  
  
"Wow...you're full of energy today," Rowen said as he climbed out of bed. He took a quick glance under his bed, checking if there really was a boogie man, and then stood up. "I'll just get dressed, and then we'll go,"  
  
****  
  
Sayoko slept peacefully with a huge smile on her face. She was dreaming about her crush, Ryuusuke. Such handsome eyes...awesome hair...hot bod...oh yeah...  
  
"SAYOKO!" Once again, Sayoko leaped up in fright. It wasn't just the voice of his little brother. It was him and his little group of friend. Sayoko could've sworn that they were here on this Earth to annoy her.  
  
"What now?" Sayoko asked impatiently as she turned to the little boys. "Do you guys realized what time it is? It's the most ungodly hour of the morning!"  
  
"Well, we've been here for a long while. And I don't think that one o' six in the afternoon is so ungodly," Rowen said. Sayoko looked at her alarm clock to see that the little genius was, in fact, correct.  
  
"Hm...so it is...," She said.  
  
"Get up! It's time for cake!" Cye cheered. Him and his friends rushed out of Sayoko's room and straight to the kitchen. Sayoko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kids," She muttered. She stood up and started searching for some clothes to wear. "If there was some stroke of miracle, those kids would probably save the world one day," She laughed. "Yeah right! They're the most annoying little things ever!" But deep inside, she really cared for her little brother.  
  
****  
  
Presents, cakes, friends, family...ingredients for a perfect birthday bash! Sage, Ryo, and Rowen secretly brought their gifts for Cye into the house. From Rowen, Cye received a book about sea animals. Ryo gave him some marbles, saying that the big light blue marble that was in the pack was 'magic'. Cye got some cards from Sage. From his mother, Cye got the best tasty looking cake ever and a giant bag of candy and from Sayoko...well...one small candy bar was always okay with him...  
  
It was then time to blow out the candles on the cake. The cake was beautifully decorated with sea waves all around the chocolate cake. The words "Happy Birthday Cye" were written elegantly with eight candles surrounding it.  
  
Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Cye. As the song ended, Cye smiled and stared at the candles. Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Make a wish, Cye," His mother said.  
  
"I'm thinking, mother, I'm thinking," Cye said, pondering.  
  
"Sometime today," Kento joked. Cye looked up at Kento, then at his friends. They were always there for him. It would be great to make a wish for them.  
  
*I wish for us to stay as friends forever.* With that wish in his mind, he blew out the candles.  
  
****  
  
March 14, 2001, twenty eight year old, Cye Mouri was in his home, doing nothing in particular except laying on his bed in his apartment, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Has it already been twenty eight years since he's been alive? And to think that just thirteen years ago, him and his trusty friends had fought alongside the forces of good as the Ronin Warriors, saving the world from total destruction.  
  
Has it really been that long?  
  
Cye listened as the thunder cracked in the sky. He knew he wouldn't survive this long without moments of insanity without his friends.  
  
Kento, Sage, Ryo, and Rowen.  
  
Especially Kento.  
  
The phone rang and after the second ring, Cye reached for the phone, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"*Cye! Hey! What's up, dude!*"  
  
"Nothing much, Kento," Cye smiled. It was great to hear from Kento.  
  
"*Anyway, there is a party in your honor. No surprise party. But a party. There's gonna be food, drinks, food, music, food, chics, food...food...chics...and food! Sage's dojo. Be there!*" And with that message, Kento hung up. Cye smiled as he sat up. He quickly slipped his shoes on and took the elevator down to the lobby. Through the doors, he saw the rain pouring in.  
  
The rain gave Cye some soothing memories. He walked out of the apartment building, not caring if he got drenched. With ease, he unlocked his car and climbed in. He shook his head like a mild dog and closed the door. He took out his keys and started the ignition.  
  
With a smile on his face, he drove off to Sage's dojo, the killer whale key chain jingling softly on the way.  



End file.
